Operation WITCH
by Whiteling
Summary: BEING REVISED! Eight halfwitches wander into a vortex, and see that things are not as they appear in the case of kids and adults. Will they aid Sector V or be tempted to use their powers for the dark side?
1. Something wiccan this way comes!

**Author's note: Yes, I'm ****a multi-crossover with my OC's; rest assured I'll add more elements and other characters from the KND if requested.**

**Just remember finding the story lame is NO excuse for insulting the writer. Even if the story sucks eggs (I know I can't please everybody) the writers have worked hard on them. So RESPECT!**

**Send in reviews on what other KND characters you'd like to see. Don't be afraid to request, good guys or villains you choose.**

Late at night, the wind blew something foreign into the wilds of Africa: Dandelion petals, pollen and flower. Now this plant is native to Europe and Asia, and has spread to many other places, but more commonly seen in North America. That's why it seems odd that the wind would be blowing a new sort of plant into another continent.

And right over to a large and familiar baobab tree in the middle of the grasslands.

A bluish furry hand grabs some of the plant. It was an old mandrill with a distinctively crested head and a much longer tail. This was Rafiki, shaman of the Pridelands. For many nights now he has had some mysterious dreams. And he was trying his best to figure out what these dreams mean, tonight, he received a clue for the meaning of these dreams.

He sniffed the dandelion and examined it curiously. Next, he goes back into his home and placed the dandelion into his armadillo shell bowl.

Then something odd happens: the wind blew once more, this time smearing the paintings. And a message spoke out to him. Rafiki looked closely. It is a sign of things to come... another band of comrades for the Enchanted Ones of Etherea.

"So...there are other friends to aid the Guardians in their quest?" Rafiki wondered. He looks at the edge of one of the paintings. There is a drawing of five children. Rafiki then said to the wind, "A large pride of children you say, Mufasa? Hmmm...where could this has come from, Oracle?" A small breeze later, Rafiki's eye widen with surprise and looked out into the distance. "It's coming...from one of the New worlds."

Could Mufasa and the Oracle's message be a prophecy... or a bad augury? And what does this large pride of children have to do with the Enchanted Ones?

* * *

(AN: Couldn't resist, I thought the Charmed theme would go perfectly for this fic's opening theme. And the fact that my fic have a few elements to the series too.)

A series of blue letters appear and disappear quickly over a fast forwarded montage of places and objects: A great big oak tree, Odaiba, San Francisco's Chinatown, A gigantic tree house, Peach Creek, Magix, A chinese temple, Camp kidney, The pride lands, etc. Until the letters finally form these words.

**"Magic Quest"**

"Starring"

_I am the son_

"Ben Diskin"

"Lauren Tom"

"Dee Bradley Baker"

"Rob Paulsen"

"Tom Kenny"

"Cree Summer"

"Maurice LaMarche"

"Michelle Nicastro as Kylie"

We see a pale, thirteen year old girl with long, straight blonde hair and azure eyes in a turquoise turtleneck turn red roses into white ones.

"Olivia Hack as Yui"

Cut to a girl with shoulder length wheat-colored curls and brown eyes in a yellow and white skirt shirt and blue skirt flicks her wrist. At once, a yellow spark lights her way up the stairs through the shadows.

_I am the heir_

"Chiara Zanni as Theo"

Another girl, this one with long scruffy black hair and hazel-brown eyes in a rapper outfit guides fire from the chimney to some candles as if she were an orchestra conductor.

"Stacey DePass as Zaira"

Quick cut to another girl with short black hair and a stern expression wearing a black jacket and pants zaps purple electricity from her hands.

_I am human_

"Anndi McAfee as Dana"

Next, a little girl with flaxen hair and green eyes wearing a lilac dress and purple legwarmers turns invisible briefly to jump on her father from behind.

"Tiffany Christun as Sara"

A girl with long pink hair and turquoise eyes guides water from the faucet into a vase filled with flowers. She was wearing a yellow sweatshirt, blue jeans, brown suspenders.

_And I need to be loved_

"Alexandra Carter as Haruna"

A girl with cerulean eyes, magenta hair and long bangs in a Japanese school uniform rapidly makes roots sprout from further corners of a room.

"Liza Jacqueline as Beth"

Last of all, a tomboy with short, blood red hair and large blue eyes dressed in an azure sweater, pink tank top and blue jeans stops a an athame in midair.

_Just like_

_Everybody else does_

"With"

"Robert Gulliame"

"Brian Donovan"

"Carl Stevens"

"Matthew Broderick"

"Moira Kelly"

"Jennifer Lien"

"Nathan Lane"

"Ernie Sabella"

"Whoopi Goldberg"

"Cheech Marin"

"Jim Cummings"

"Wayne Knight"

_See I've already waited too long_

_And all my hope is gone_

"Created by Whiteling and Energywitch"

"Executive producer Whiteling"

Finally it shows Beth closing the hatch to the Lion's den with her telekinetic power.

**Operation W.I.T.C.H.****  
****Weird**  
**Intriguing**  
**Things **  
**Can**  
**Happen**

Every few years, the powers of the elements would cose worthy hosts to reside in for all eternity, therefore, that living being would become a Guardian of the Veil. And so as it is, their eternal gifts would not only be those of their respective element but the respect and friendship of the animal kingdom.

For thousands of years, each coming generation of Guardians would grow stronger and stronger, culminating in the arrival of eight girls - the strongest the Universe had ever seen; the eight girls would form the Ethereal Guardians, the most powerful magical force ever.

And it came to be with eight young girls; Beth, Kylie and Dana Pantheon, Sara Goodman, Zaira Baker, Haruna Kisaragi, Theo Schaffer, and Yui Kasuga.

They discovered what they were one year ago. They became the E the day after the strange events one Halloween night. While Zaira was a little stressed out by how these newfound powers (and responsibility) will change their lives, Dana, Kylie, and Theo were excited by the prospect, leaving Beth, Sara, Haruna and Yui completely curious.

The tomboyish and adventurous Beth had been given control of an extra-special power with the heart of Candracar's twin orb - the Heart of Etherea.

It was the Guardians' job to make sure that no evil (human or non-human) crossed the portals found within the Veil. Winter solstice had weakened the Veil to a great degree. Corrupted humans, creatures of every shape, size and form were able to travel through the Veil, by way of portals, which are like cosmic tunnels. And so far, they were doing a pretty good job of protecting earth.

Over the course of the year, the girls had vanquished numerous evil creatures as they learned more about their magical heritage. Their powers also grew much stronger. By then, Beth is able to manifest her power or pure energy into shields and useful shapes, Haruna becomes an empath, Zaira obtains the power of premonition, Theo acquires mind influence, Sara astral projection, Yui gets the power of levitation, Kylie gets transfiguration and Dana achieves invisibility.

Little do they know that their newfound powers mean that they are now prey to other evil forces as well. . . .

* * *

Saturday. Which was a big relief, as Zaira didn't have to dash to school. Now if only she could enjoy herself as much as everyone else. For she had gone downtown for a stroll only to nearly run into the Populars, much to her chagrin. Now she was trying to evade them; she didn't want to end her day feeling bitter. Finally she turned a corner and into an alleyway.

She scoffs silently, leans on the wall, but her arm goes through it.

"Huh?" Zaira turned around to see that her arm looked as if it were going through some tiny blue and grey vortex.

Curious, she swirls her hand around. "Weird, look's like something out of that Twilight Zone show from the 80's."

Being a Guardian of the Veil for five whole months had already told Zaira not jump into supernatural portals without thinking things through. But soon she hears some horribly familiar voices speaking around the corner...

"Did you see what she was wearing?"

"Totally gross!"

And Zaira will have none of it.

"Urgh!" she growled, "No way, I'm not gonna let a group of sleazeballs criticize everything about me. I'll take my chances in the mystery vortex!"

So she goes into it.

Much to her surprise, it was as simple as walking through a door. Zaira then blinked. Why, this isn't some new world at all! It was a place covered with grass and trees, and regular houses with garages, cars and backyards- just like those suburban American homes. And Zaira had emerged from an old garden shed by a gigantic yew tree.

"Alright," Zaira said, looking around in bewilderment. "Maybe I took a wrong turn and ended up in the US."

She took a few halting steps forward. The grass was flattened beneath her black boots. Zaira looked up at some leaves dangling from a branch above her head. They were shimmering a gentle breeze, just getting ready to break free and fall to the ground.

Her curiosity grew, should she venture further? Is she walking into a trap? Whether she should or not, Zaira found herself walking out into the peaceful street to explore this unknown neighborhood.

* * *

After an hour of venturing around, Zaira was in the park just contemplating her surroundings. This place was definitely much different than Tokyo: In Japan you've got the sophisticated modern, trendy attractions, and the traditional cultural life, with unique customs from the old days in history.

Even the suburbs there differed from the American ones. But she couldn't help feel something was amiss.

Sure enough because her being distracted, something small hits the back of her head.

"OW!" Zaira yelped, catching whatever hit her with one hand.

Imagine her surprise when she saw it was just a little golfball. What the?

"Ahem!"

Zaira spun around. A bony dork with square glasses and golf clothing stood glowering at her.

"I believe that is an official Puttkin miniature golfball that you're holding in your clammy little hands. Only true champions like myself may posses it, so gimme!" He rudely snatched the golf ball from Zaira.

An exasperated Zaira rolled her violet eyes, if there was one thing she can't stand is morons that think they're all that.

"Fine, I prefer being with strangers than listen to your screechy voice all day." she said icily.

The pompous golfer wasn't happy with Zaira's snide remark as he gave her a really ugly look. But the semi Goth couldn't care less, she just turned on her heel and walked away.

* * *

Three o' clock in the afternoon. Three whole hours since she crossed the portal to this new neighborhood. But Zaira was still miffed. In fact she was clenching her fists so hard her purple painted nails were biting into her skin. _That_made Zaira catch her breath.

_I've got to calm down!_ She thought. _What am I so stressed about? I definitely will get these new powers down. I just have to look at it as a challenge._

The thought brought a grim little smile to Zaira's face. But it didn't succeed in making her shoulder's relax or her jaw unclench.

Winning a magic contest isn't going to make me feel better. Yet even as she resented her new abilities, Zaira knew they weren't completely true.

Truth was, having special powers that nobody else (apart from the other guardians that is) was actually kind of fun.

So, what's the big deal?

It was the very fact that Zaira hated being lied to, betrayed or kept in the dark about something she should've known from the very beginning. That's why she preferred honest people over shallow weirdoes. If she was going to do this saving the world thing right, she's got know more than what she's been told.

As she crossed the street still lost in thought, a black limo almost hit her.

Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest but she calmed down long enough to catch her breath.

That did it! She SO had it with things nearly hitting her or someone bugging her all day! First, she had to ditch the Plastic hags in this place she doesn't know about, next some rude moron hits her with his golfball but doesn't bother to apologize, that ice cream truck that passed her even though she made obvious signs for it to stop and now _this_!

"Look where you're going, jerk!" Zaira blurted out angrily as she kicked the bumper. Then she notices the sun is beginning to set. Not wanting to come home after dark, she ran, this time back to the old garden shed.

If she had been calmer, she would've realized that a few small, purple electric sparks sputtered around her head when she shouted.

If she wasn't so worried about getting home, she would've looked back to see the passenger in the dark limousine lower the window. What's more, she would've noticed that it looked more like the black, shadowy silhouette of a man with fiery yellow eyes and smoking a pipe that now happened to watch her with a shrewd and calculating gaze.

Unfortunately, Zaira was too concerned about not letting her father set up missing posters all over Odaiba to notice.

And Zaira just had no idea that with that simple incident, she had just marked the beginning of another epic adventure. One that will help the Enchanted Ones understand children better and right as the wrong many adults do to them out of spite or intolerance.

Their eyes will be opened in time. . .


	2. A new realm

Much later in the afternoon Zaira relates her venture through the portal to the girls and their friends in Kibou Manor. They were seated in a large room normally used for testing their powers; with them were two boys. The first one had brown hair, sky blue eyes. He wore alight orange sweatshirt and brown shorts. His name was Tony, and he was Sara's twin brother. The second boy had silvery hair and dew green eyes and wore a blue gray shirt and black pants. He was Kurt Merrian, an old friend of the Pantheon sisters.

And seated around the group in a half circle was a group of animals. But these weren't just wild animals living in the lap of luxury, they were familiars of the eight Guardians. As one recalls a familiar is more commonly known as an animal spirit that attends and protects a witch; but here we have eight wild beasts guiding eight elemental witches.

Next to Kurt were three lions: There was a golden pelted male with a reddish-brown mane and ruby eyes; the second was a cream-colored lioness with cerulean eyes and the last one was a lean, beige lioness with amethyst blue eyes and the fur on head was rather scruffy. Their names were Simba, Nala and Vitani.

Seated at Dana's left hand side, was a warthog and a small meerkat who were named Timon and Pumbaa.

Nearby were three hyenas two males and one female. The female with a big, black tuft of hair on top of her head, normal, grey snout, and grey fur with black spots and hair on the back that goes to the tuff of hair. This was Shenzi, the leader hyena of the trio.

The second hyena was a male with black fuzzy eyebrows, a black snout and nose, and grey fur with black spots and hair on the back. This was Banzai, the quick-tempered hyena of the trio. The third and last hyena was a male with two cuts on his ears, a black snout and nose, and grey fur with black spots and hair on the back. This was Ed the comic-relief hyena of the trio.

Haruna leaned forward to Zaira, her cerulean eyes full of concern.

"And then what happened?" she breathed.

"I ran back as fast as I could to the old yew tree, straight back to the portal and – here I am back in Odaiba." Zaira finished.

"It could only be one of the new worlds the sage had mentioned," Simba concluded, "So far Zaira had just discovered one. The question is what else is waiting beyond the Veil?"

"I'm yearning to explore this new world," Kylie answered, "Even if I do feel frightened when it comes to the point."

"What do you say we do a little training over the next few days?" Yui proposed. "Sure, we have powers, but you never know what's out there."

"Likewise," Beth said. "Whoever wants to go scout the new portal tomorrow morning, speak up."

There was silence for a moment. Until Kurt piped up. "Well, I'm game!"

"Me too!" chimed Dana.

"Count us in!" chirped Sara and Yui.

More murmurs of agreement filled the room.

"Then it's settled. Guys, get some rest," Beth began. "We leave tomorrow at midday."

After the friends left, strange whispers are heard. Upon a wooden stand was a large leather-bound crimson book. A gold lion's face was engraved on the cover.

This was the legendary Book of Secrets, it contains the recorded history and magical wisdom of all the previous guardians before the Enchanted Ones time; the girls and their friends consult it as a guide to any strange supernatural event or quest. And it seems they might have to use it very soon.

For suddenly, the strange, geometric symbols on the cover around the lion's face begin to glow. And the worn out parchment beside the book, then quickly unfolds itself, with a streak of white flashing across it. When it clears, thin black inky lines spread like a spider's web, fanning into every corner. Upon a closer look, we notice the scrying crystal has landed on a place called 'Cleveland.'

* * *

It was Eleven at the old alleyway and the Order had already gathered at the old alleyway. Beth did a head-count and made sure everyone from the day before was there with them, before they passed into the portal, prepared for whatever might be waiting for them on the other side.

During this, the gang appears, walking across the sunrise. Next, they all turned and yelled as a load of cars are speeding their way. Luckily, they all manage to race out of the way of the roaring and screeching cars. Must be rush hour.

So the gang stops at the top of a hill to catch their breath.

"Boy, I'm glad we got outta there," Tony said, huffing.

"Yeah," Timon nodded wiping his brow. "We just had to take the freeway. . . "

Just as he was rambling, Dana turned and saw something that made her little dew green eyes go wide in awe. So did Tony, Kurt, the animals and the guardians.

"Say, Timon I think you better turn around and look." Pumbaa said, his gaze locked on whatever they were all looking at.

"Go on with them he says...Learn more he says. . ." Timon mumbled, not bothering to look. Theo picks up the little meerkat and has him face what they're all staring at.

"Heh?"

When he saw what the others were looking at, he adopted the same expression they had.

The sight below them was incredible. It was the suburban place Zaira had told them about, and more. There was a big modern city with everything imaginable when one is touring someplace foreign: an huge year-round amusement park, restaurants, an all purpose convention center, a Swim club and couple of strange places such as, Macaroni and Cheese Museum of Art or Supervillains Supermarket & Deli.

They looked at each other for a few seconds, then the friends ran down the hill at top speed toward the town. When they got to the town, they separated and began running all over the place, just taking in all of the sights.

About half an hour later, the eight guardians, Tony and Kurt regrouped in front of a candy shop, Jelly's Candy Store. The teens were out of breath and they hadn't even seen half of the city's sights.

"This is. . . fantastic!" Tony exclaimed between deep breaths.

"Definitely," said Beth "And not just the sights, I can't explain it, but I feel there's something here that's calling out to us all."

"Weird." Theo said.

"Well, we haven't seen the rest of this world yet," said Kylie, "So I suggest we split up in pair with the animals. What say you Simba, Nala? _Simba_? _Nala_?"

But the lions weren't there.

"Hey, where're the animals?" Yui questioned.

The gang of 'humans' looked around. Neither lions, hyenas, or meerkat nor warthog were in sight.

Kurt jerked his thumb behind him. "Oh, Vitani went off to scout the alleyways, Timon and Pumbaa got scared off by a truck, so the rest of the pride went into the park after 'em."

"Not cool guys, what if somebody sees them?" said Beth worriedly, "_They'll flip_!"

Haruna shook her head, "I already fixed that. To us they'll look like they do now, but to everyone else, they're just average domesticated animals such as maybe a big dog or a big house cat."

"But still, they've never been in a place with lots of other humans before, we got to got get them!" Zaira cried.

Their troubles in this new world were just beginning, because unknown to them, someone sensed their presence... someone evil.


	3. Things are not as they appear

**AN: ****Okay I know it's been a while but I had to do some thinking for the next chapter, any pretty good ideas for the next one are welcome. Anyway here's where the good guys catch on that things in the KND world are not as they appear; see if you can spot which characters they meet. Name them as you review. Enjoy!**

And where are the animals you ask?

_We baba zingela siyo zingela baba_

_Zingela siyo, zingela baba (Hunting, we are going hunting)_

_Hi ba la qhubekeni siyo zingela (Let us go and hunt)_

Well, they've gone to explore this strange new world that's similar to the Guardians' home yet so different.

* * *

Just around the suburban neighborhood, Timon and Pumbaa are contemplating the houses as possible sightseeing spots.

Soon the two arrives at a dark and foggy street.

"Nice place." said Timon with a smirk. "Lovely, rustic, and picturesque."

He then leans. "Yep, this is it, Pumbaa. Nothing but..." Suddenly the paper bag Timon is leaning on gave way and he fell inside. So, he pokes his head out, chuckling sheepishly, "Heh- heh -heh. Well, it just needs some work, that's all. And what kind of primitive beast would go out hunting in the middle of civilization?"

Suddenly, there were tremors. Followed by a very loud metallic rumbling.

The meerkat and warthog whirled around, then yell and quickly dive out of the way just as huge machine on tank treads passed over where Timon and Pumbaa had been at. The men inside the glass cockpit didn't even notice the two animals as they rush off to somewhere.

Timon and Pumbaa had, meanwhile, jumped inside an overturned trashcan in their panic; now they peeked out to see if the coast was clear.

"I see mecha-maniacs..." Timon gulped.

"What's going on over there?" asked Pumbaa nervously.

"I don't know and if we don't get out of here, we're next!"

The two left in a hurry, none of them saw just _who_ the mecha had happened to be chasing after.

* * *

In a distant section of the park, Zaira, Theo and Haruna were still searching for the animals.

"Excuse me ladies," A policeman approached them.

"Oh-oh," said Zaira, "Busted!"

"What are you doing hanging out in the park? Shouldn't you be in school or something?"

"Actually. . ." Haruna stammered.

At once, Theo steps forward and starts speaking in fluent Swahili. "Ninaitwa Theo. Nimefurahi kukujua." (My name is Theo. I'm pleased to know you.)

The policeman blinked at her, "Huh?"

"Ninatokea Japani. Nipo hapa kwa matembezi." (I'm from Japan. I'm visiting here.)

"It's okay, it's obvious you're not from around here take care!" The policeman tipped his hat and walked away.

"Nice save," Zaira said to Theo.

Theo shrugged and grinned, "It's what I do. Now let's find the guys."

Thankfully it was only midday and they still had a few hours before nighttime, so the girls split up to cover the different park areas, completely unaware that they were being watched by a quintet of children in proper clothing.

* * *

_Woza, oh woza (Come, oh come)_

_Woza mfana (Come, boys)_

_Oh woza (Oh, come)_

_Busa le lizwe bo (Rule this land)_

_Busa le lizwe bo (Rule this land)_

_Busa le lizwe bo (Rule this land)_

_Busa lomhlaba (Rule this land)_

_Busa ngo thando bo (Rule with love)_

_Busa ngo thando bo (Rule with love)_

_Busa ngo thando bo (Rule with love)_

_Busa lomhlaba (Rule this land)_

About thirty feet away from the park, Simba was roaming the streets just attentively observing his surroundings. Thanks to the glamouring spell, no passerby's suspected he was really a lion.

Then as Simba turned a corner just near the arcade, the scent of fear stung his nose. Suspicious, he follows the smell towards what looked like a large dark van.

He carefully crouched down near the shadows of an alley to get a closer look and watched as what looked like armed policemen herding protesting children inside the dark van – the fear was emanating from the human children. Simba's perked up at what the armored men were conversing; the drinking age of soda has been raised to age 13 by what sounded like anti-juvenile task force. To him, this sounded absurd, for the Guardians had explained that soda contained nothing actually harmful for children at only carbonate and caffeine and all it did was make them hyper. Although he doesn't see some things the way humans do, he knew it was unjust to imprison children that don't follow this inequitable act.

So, he quietly slunk towards the van and approached the door, making sure the kids inside didn't see him, for they'd bee frightened to see a full-grown male lion outside.

He spoke hoarsely them, "Hey. Psst. Psst!"

The kids looked out the windows confusedly.

"Who's there?"

"Who's that?"

"Shh! Listen, I can get you guys outta here." Simba said as he raised a paw, "Now, as soon the doors open run for it and don't look back whatever you do."

The children inside were confused but did as they were told.

Thanks to an invulnerability spell the girls had cast on him and the other animals earlier, Simba was able to break open the lock with just one mighty swipe. At once, the doors swung open and the kids were able to escape.

"Hey, what's goin' on over there?"

"Go! And be careful!" Simba urged the kids, while he rushes the guards and bravely fights them off.

This, of course, comes as a shock for the officers, whatever they were expecting to find it probably didn't involve facing off an angry escaped lion.

* * *

Kylie was meanwhile easily maneuvering through the crowded streets, still looking for the animals. She hardly looked where she was going and someone bumped right into her. "Ow!"

"Hey!"

This made Kylie fall to the sidewalk and drop the bag with the new books she purchased earlier before she and her friends noticed the animals were missing. Rubbing her forehead, she glanced up to see an African American girl with dreadlocks. She was wearing a pink shirt, a gold necklace and baggy jeans. And she was glaring down at Kylie.

"Alright blondie, talk!" the girl demanded, "Who are you and what're you playing at?"

Kylie pulled herself up to her full height, trying to keep her annoyance in check, "I beg your pardon? I have no malicious intentions and I don't approve of your tone of voice."

As she spoke, the girl picked up Kylie's books and looked at the titles in disbelief, "_The Phantom of the Opera, Dracula, Rose daughter? _No wonder it reeks of dweeb."

Contempt slowly crept into her face, Kylie crossed her arms, stifling a sarcastic smile. What a simpleton!

"Well, reading novels books is not a crime the last time I checked!" Kylie said coolly, snatching her books out of the girl's hand.

She turns on her heels and walks away without another word. 'Well, that was unnecessary hostility towards a complete stranger. And whatever gave her the idea that I was plotting something?'

The girl, meanwhile, has something else on her mind. She pulls out a blue cellphone and whispers into it.

"This is Cree to mission control, I just saw another one." she said, following a retreating Kylie with a vindictive look in her dark eyes.

"Excellent, don't lose sight of her." an ominous voice replied. "She and the others may be the key to the Kids Next Door's undoing."

* * *

Finally, by at least two-thirty in the afternoon, the nine teens met up at the entrance of a schoolyard: Gallagher Elementary School.

"Did you guys find them?" Yui asked Tony.

Tony shook head "No sign of 'em. It's like the ground just swallowed them up!"

"Aw, this is crazy!according to the time the spell should've worn off by now!" Zaira said, "Who'd be dumb enough not to notice three spotted hyenas, two lions, a warthog and a meerkat walking around the suburbs?"

Her answer was a series of loud roars and high-pitched cackling laughter coming from inside the school. . . followed by terrified grown-up screams.

This made Beth and her friends slowly turn around to face the school, anxious looks on their faces.

"But I got a pretty good idea…" finished Zaira.

Kurt then looked up as a large black car pulled up the school entrance just about eight feet away from them.

"And it gets worse!" he said worriedly, recognizing the vehicle anywhere.

The others also noticed as soon as Kurt spoke up.

"Principal Vanderhort!" Beth yelped, recalling the eccentric principal who arranged the foreign exchange program in Peach Creek, "We got get inside and get the animals before they call Animal control!"

Quickly, the teens raced towards the schoolyard as fast as they could. The last thing they needed was to start a public panic in a new country.

* * *

Meanwhile, Principal Vanderhort was just arriving at Gallagher Elementary for a surprise visit when the school doors burst open and running out screaming came what looked like an ill-natured looking woman in a neon blue tracksuit; a grumpy looking male teacher wearing a white shirt, blue tie and khaki pants. Rushing ahead of them, was another man. This one was wearing an olive green suit, light green tie and cuffs and had an eye patch over his right eye. He was close to his fifties judging by his balding, graying hair.

And it looks like something had scared them out of their wits, for they looked panic-stricken and were yelling about wild animals loose in the school. Then they frantically pulled a bewildered Vanderhort inside.

* * *

Inside the school, the frightened staff lead the two other principals into the gym where the trouble started.

"Right in here- - -It's gone!"

Vanderhort shot Principal Sauerbraten a dirty look, "Sauerbraten, is this another one of your excuses to exploit children for your mendacious little schemes?"

The other two teachers looked just as dumbfounded.

"But they were here! I swear it!" The woman, Soccer Mom shrieked. "Three spotted hyenas -"

" Two lionesses!" added Mr. Frybingle

"And one full-grown African lion," Sauerbraten continued ranting then he paused, looking at the visitors gravely, "You think I'm crazy, don't you?"

Vanderhort glares at them skeptically, he lowers his eyes briefly and see something on the floor: inky blue pawprints. . . ones big enough to belong to a big cat.

"Maybe not." He said, seeing the pawprints leading out the gym doors.

**And sorry I have to stop there but I'm gonna be booked for long time but I'll update as soon as I can. ****R and R but NO flaming!**


	4. Searching

**Here's the next chappie for my fic, those who've added my story to Story alert thank you. **

As the Gallagher school staff went looking the animals, Beth and the others have split up looking for them all over, without being seen of course.

_**Searchin'  
Gotta find an answer,  
Lookin'**_

Tony, Kylie, Sara and Yui look around the auditorium. A few feet from them, some suspicious hall monitors also look around without noticing the teens.

_**All the places we've been,  
Dreamin'**_

Zaira, Haruna, Kurt and Theo, are outside in the P.E. field scouring the are for any tell-tale signs.

_**That we'll last forever,  
I wont stop searching for you,  
Till we're together again.**_

Beth is in the hallway being careful not to be seen, she finally spots the tainted blue pawprints and begin to follow them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Principal Vanderhort who has gone off searching for any animal activity but while doing that, he's trying to figure out the title of the song stuck in his head.

"I think I just figure out that song that got stuck in my head, it's called Love Kills by that 80's band Vinnie Vincent uh, something, I don't know." He walks into a science classroom "Ms. Pantheon? Where's Ms. Pantheon?"

The Peach Creek principal then sees a teacher walk by.

"Execuse moi?" he asked "Have you seen Ms. Sarabeth Pantheon?"

"No, I don't think I've seen her."

"Hmm, that's strange. I was wondering if she noticed anything weird going around lately but I mainly wanted to ask her about this song that's been stuck in my lately…"

* * *

Near the end of the pawprints, Haruna and Beth run into each other, almost giving themselves away. The prints end right in the closet, however, they see Vanderhort approach and they dive in to hide.

The principal sits down next to the closet, "I guess I'll just wait here."

Inside the janitor closet, Simba whispers to Beth, "What do we do?"

Beth whispers back, "I'll think of something, don't worry... I hope."

* * *

While in the auditorium with the others, one of the teachers mistake Kylie for a student auditioning for the lead female role.

Kylie immediately felt panicky: she gets stage fright easily and she made to get away but some of the school students push her back.

One of the teachers then asks, "Sing, softly if you please."

The blonde Pantheon girl swallowed and looked towards where Tony, Yui and Sara were standing. Sara G. just grinned nervously and shrugged, they motioned for her to go ahead.

Knowing that she had no other choice, Kylie took a deep breath and began to sing softly at first.

Kylie: _**What makes someone special?  
I suppose it all depends  
It's what's unique in each of us  
That we all share as friends **_

The teachers sitting in front begin to whisper to one another. The same with the other students who were listening to Kylie intently.

_**The difference is our differences  
Maybe smaller great  
Variety add spice to life  
So we should celebrate**_

_**In harmony  
Harmony  
You're you, I'm me  
Together we  
Can live in harmony**_

_**If there was only one note  
How boring life would be  
I'm glad there are so many notes  
In many different keys**_**  
**  
By then, the beat took on a livelier pace.

Kylie: _**I hear each voice singing  
With a special quality  
And when we sing together we  
Bring music to the sea  
**_  
_**In harmony  
Harmony  
You're you, I'm me  
Together we  
Can live in harmony **_

_**In harmony  
Harmony  
You're you, I'm me  
Together we  
Can live in harmony!**_

The people inside clapped. Then from behind Tony grabbed Kylie's hand.

"Nice one! But we still gotta find the animals!"he whispered urgently.

Kylie's performance, however, not only gained admiration but also stirred up jealousy. In the dark corner, Cree, who had been tailing the eldest Pantheon sister, glowered menacingly in direction of Kylie and her friends.

**AN: Sorry to stop there for now but I've still got to priorize the chapters and events - along with the meaning behind them. ****I promise I'll try to update soon.**


	5. Emergency escape plan & New discoveries

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but my muse seems to have gone astray and I sometimes get the urge to start writing other fanfics too. But keep up some good reviews to help me update everyone!**

By then, Tony, Kylie, Yui and Sara were going down the halls discreetly except they were being patrolled by hall monitors.

"Now what do we do?" asked Yui.

Sara looked around than noticed the water fountain and got an idea. She focused, blue swirls pulsed around her palms. Then water squirted out as it would in a fire hose catching the hall monitors directly.

"Now's our chance!" cried Sara, grabbing Kylie's hand and running forward.

Thankfully the hall monitors were too distracted by the waterworks to worry about the strangers rushing by.

But they were spotted by a pair of teenage boys. Teenage boys that wore the same suspicious shoulder pads.

"What would you guys say if I told you that girl used magic just now?"

"I'd say you're in over your head. Games not until this Saturday."

"I'm telling you those girls are sorcerers or something!"

* * *

_Meanwhile_

"Mr. Vanderhort." said one of the teachers.

"That's what they call me." said Vanderhort in response.

"Your grandchildren are here." said the teacher.

"Really?" cried an excited and overjoyed Vanderhort. "Send them in! Send in the grandkids!"

The kids with their dog suddenly charge into the classroom crying "Grandpa! Grandpa!" in joy while Beth, Haruna and the animals just groan. Now they're stuck.

Haruna leaned back, wishing there was some sort of loose plants nearby at least. She sighed shoving her hands into her pockets then dug something out a inspiration hits her.

"Beth!" She said, "My cell phone we can call for a distraction or something!"

The tomboy's eyes widened, "Of course!"

She took the cell and began to dial. Originally, she intended to call Kylie but she pressed the wrong numbers by accident. Instead, she called Lisa Romero who is in her room, napping while doing her homework but at the same time watching TV. Her dark green cell phone rings and she quickly wakes up, she then presses "TALK" and starts to speak into her cell phone.

"Hello?" asked Lisa.

"Lisa?" asked Beth. "Is that you?"

"Last time I checked, I'm the 'Queen of the Idiots'". said Lisa.

"Listen Lisa," started Beth as she whispered. "I need you to do me a favor."

"Lay it on me." Lisa said.

"Listen, I need you to call Gallagher Elementary School, you need to get Principal Vanderhort out of the building." instructed Beth.

"You want me to get that eccentric guy out of some school?" asked Lisa. "Why?"

"It's a long story, I don't know how long he'll be here. But you gotta get him out ASAP." Beth said as she starts to sweat.

"Well what do you want me to do?" asked Lisa not knowing what to do.

"JUST CALL!" hissed Beth as she hung up the phone.

Lisa just looks at her cell phone with a confused look on her face.

"She could've me told me the school's phone number first." Lisa said as she dialed Kylie's cell phone numbered. "It would've helped."

She waits for Kylie to answer which she eventually did.

"Hey Kylie," started Lisa as she talked Kylie on her cell phone. "Yeah it's Lisa, listen Beth's in trouble so you're going to have to say something to whatever schmuck at the Gallagher Elementary School. Yeah, tell him or her this..."

* * *

Moments later, Kylie and the rest have gathered carefully downstairs in the cellar. Zaira was by the controls, "Whenever you're ready."

"Go."

The semi-goth stuck her hands into the wires transmitting her energy with the help of her powers. She magically hotwired the controls for one of them to be heard over the speaker.

Now it was Kurt's turn, he quickly did a perfect imitation of a man's voice, "Attention everyone. Walk out in single file to the courtyard. And please remain calm there is a bomb in the school."

Upstairs, a few teachers poked their heads out of the classrooms curiously.

"What?"

"Is he serious?"

Kurt's disguised voice repeated, "That's right there's a bomb in the school please evacuate immediately."

There was almost an uproar but the entire school did as they were told.

And it was all they needed for the animals to get out the backway without anyone spotting them.

However as Beth was following them she was stopped by a worried Vanderhort.

"Boy, can you think of what went through my mind when I saw there wasn't going to be enough room in that closet for me and my babies!" sobbed Vanderhort.

"Sorry sir." apologized Beth.

"You know what," started Vanderhort as he stopped sobbing. "I think you knew that bomb ahead of time."

"What?" asked a nervous Beth.

Did he know about the entire plan she came up with over the cell?

"You were in that closet because you have ESP." said Vanderhort.

On the inside Beth let out a sigh of relief, though on the outside she put on her best puzzled expression.

"Tell me, what am' I thinking? Uhhhh, meatballs! No wait, sausages. No wait, Saw? No Rayearth! Wait, is it Family Guy? What if it's Superman? Yes, it must be any of those things. Unbelievable. Anyway, the terrorist had a specific request in mind."

"What is it?" asked Beth.

"She said no more tuna surprises from the lunch ladies. So she doesn't want them they're gone, good-bye. I never liked those things anyway."

* * *

And of course you all want to know what happened to Dana.

About a few blocks away, the youngest of the group was walking so slowly as she was practically in a trance from all of what the new town looked from a different angle. The streets were full of vendors getting their carts ready and further down the block were wealthy merchants coming out of their homes for their daily needs.

She smiled at the sight of all the different shapes and sized the people of Cleveland were. Back in Tokyo, everyone seemed to be busy and going about unworriedly.

Very few stared at the little girl wearing a soft forest green cloak and her long, wavy flaxen hair flowing in the wind.

Several teenagers looked at her with disdain. Dana smiled at them but some only glared even darker except for at least two of them. Those ones only gave an encouraging sort of smile and secretly winked.

Then for some reason, Dana was feeling fuzzy. Distracted. Not quite herself.

Maybe it's because I'm so far from home, she thought. Or maybe I'm just not used to being away from my sisters too long.

Then she spotted something off: What appeared to be wispy versions of the people around her in either a deep blue green or bright magenta seemed to reflect their emotions or doing something else.

The wispy versions of the unfriendly teenagers were speaking quite harshly about her.

'What's that little runt looking at?'

'Who does she think she is?'

'Man, can't wait till plan b's in action. At least we wont have anymore of these pests around.'

Dana gulped. They didn't mean well at all. She quickly walked away and furtively glanced at the ones that winked at her.

'She looks like a nice kid. Little bit of an oddball, but friendly enough.'

'Hope she knows who to trust and who not to around here. Never know what might be lurking around the corner.'

She shuddered. Talk about spooky.

Dana didn't know that she eventually was about to get help - - and eventually some new friends.

**AN: So that's it for now I' have to do a lot of thinking for the next chapter but I will get it done promise. In the meantime everyone don't forget to vote on my new poll!**


	6. Kid like me

**AN: Sorry for the delay, was suffering writer's block. Will try to update in the near future from now on.**** OK now you'll probably notice that I got a few bits from the KND eppie R.E.C.R.U.I.T., yeah but it'll be a completely different story with Dana and with her sisters. Read and you'll soon see. **

It seemed only moments ago that she summoned her power to whisk some ice cream from the ice cream men that clearly avoided giving ice cream to kids on purpose.

With each step, Dana felt lighter - more floaty. She was barely aware that she was walking at all. In fact, she wasn't!

My element is air, she thought, with her eyes closed. And the wind…. It's carrying me somewhere; telling me something. I've got to listen closely.

So, when the silvery magic began swooping around her, drawing her further to the suburbs, little Dana didn't resist. She followed the silvery swirls. They began to flutter around something. As she approached she squinted a little as if reading something then she looked pensive.

What was it?

* * *

Back with the teens and animals, they've all just caught their breath after their escape plan succeeded.

"Wow, it actually worked!" exclaimed Sara G.

"I'll say!" agreed Yui.

"Awesome idea right Dana?" Beth grinned turning to her younger sister, but her smile faded when she saw that she wasn't among them, "Dana?"

Up until now the group then recalled that they hadn't seen Dana since they've looked out from the hill.

"Dana?"

"Hey Green-eyes!"

"Dana!"

"Where is she?"

They'd better hurry, because it would soon be sundown.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dana was already in a peculiar situation. Minutes ago she'd been given a sort of map detailing her instructions to meet some kids. And here she was in what appeared to be an old abandoned treehouse.

"What is this place?" she questioned, "No one's here. . . it looks abandoned."

"It WAS abandoned." answered a voice behind her.

She turned and saw two boys in the shadows. A chubby one wearing a pilot helmet and goggles and a short one in an orange hoodie.

The chubby boy spoke again, "Now we use it to examine new voluntary recruits."

"New recruit?" Dana blinked, "For what. . . ?"

"Uh-uh!" The chubby boy suddenly steps forward and uses a device on her. It looked like one of those metal or weapon scanners. Soon he nodded approvingly, "Yeah, you're clean, come on in. "

Dana raised her eyebrows and walked in.

In the room, she could see a another boy. He was wearing a black sunglasses, a red sweatshirt and beige shorts. One detail that stood out was that he was bald. Despite her curiosity, she dared not didn't say anything about that, feeling it would be rather unkind.

On either side of him were two girls. The first one was a lovely African American wearing a red cap, gold hoop earrings, a blue shirt and whiter mary-jane shoes. The second girl was Asian and wore along sleeved green shirt.

"Good day, Dana. Have a seat."

Dana gulps and sits down.

Each of the girls then approached her and held out lollipops.

The green sweater girl a held out a red lollypop go to him holding while the red capped-girl a blue one.

"Feel free to chose a lollypop, Dana. But this isn't just any choice. If you take the cherry one, you'll enjoy a nice, sweet lolly. Upon sucking your way to the gum core you'll forget everything that has happened here. And you can return to your life as a normal kid, but if you take the boison berry - there is no turning back. The sour tiny taste will open your mind you'll see what the Kids Next Door see. You will know what we know. It's your choice. Red or blue."

A doubtful Dana reaches for the red at first, but then she recalls memories of when she was told she was too little or too young to understand or to do anything. Memories belittling her worth and skill. This could be her chance to show them without having to hide her magical abilities.

She lowers her hand scowling, then snatches the blue rather defiantly.

The bald boy smiled almost as if he understood Dana's decision. "Excellent choice."

"Hold on to your headband toots, cuz you're going for a ride." The chubby boy said from his spot in front of a computer.

* * *

Sometime later, the youngster s were out searching again with the animals. This time for Dana.

"Dana!"

"Where are you?"

"Can you hear me?"

Unexpectantly Dana showed up right behind Beth.

"Of course I can hear you." She said brightly.

"Dana!"

Kylie and Beth rushed and hugged their little sister.

"Where were you? We've looking all over for you."

Dana gave them a small wise smile. "Oh, I was just…making some new friends."

"Well, look it's getting dark and we still gotta get home ok?"

"Ok. "

As she and her friends walked away, Dana looked back only once and winks at something.

Yes, Dana certainly had made some new friends.

What she didn't know was that these kids she met, would soon win the Order of the Lion's friendship and undying loyalty.

But this empathic relationship would also acquire the enmity from petty-minded, everyday forces of evil. The very same ones that covet having allies for their wicked cause.

_**To be continued….**_

**AN: ****And that's chapter 6 for now. Will try to the next one longer and more interesting everyone. **


	7. The first battle

_**Last time, Beth and her team notice Dana wasn't with them when they evacuated the animals in secret. Meanwhile, the youngest guardian has made some unusual friends…**_

Despite the occurrences that happened while they were in the realm they'd just discovered using a portal as a short cut, the Order decided to visit again as often as possible to see what feels off there. The girls had gone on ahead while the boys said they'd catch up.

However, when they reached the suburban part, what met their eyes astounded them.

"There's nobody around." exclaimed Haruna.

The sidewalks were empty. Not a sign of life anywhere close by. It looked like a quiet neighborhood, save for the occasional little animals here and there.

Dana hung back a little behind the group, pulled out some communicator and turned it on, "Hello? I mean, come in. Guys, we – as in, my friends, sisters, and I- just arrived back."

The bald boy's British accented voice answered. "We copy. Just acquired your coordinates. Keep them in your sight. Over."

Just as Dana looked up she saw the gang talking to a teenage boy wearing a High-school football player get-up.

Kylie and Haruna, of course, looked wary. Zaira was glaring at the jock. Sara only watched blankly, just waiting to see what he wanted. Yui greeted the guy with a perky, friendly smile. Theo, naturally, pushed back her hair and gave the boy movie-star smiles.

Beth was a bit curious.

"Just a sec, I see they're talking to a teenage boy," Dana said calmly to her new friends.

"… Listen," the boy was saying, "I was hoping he might be able to help me with a project I'm working on."

"What kind? A little hare-brained scheme to pull up your grades and stay on your school team?" Zaira said with a cold smile.

"No, actually, on magic."

"Magic?" Beth tensed little, "And you're asking us... why?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I saw your pink-haired friend over there make water move with just a wave of her hand."

Out of the corner of Beth's eye, she saw Sara cringe anxiously.

"So, like, what are you girls anyway? Some kind of David Copperfield, Chris Angel?"

Sara tried to be calm, "We don't know what you're talking about."

"Turns out you've all got a lot more secrets to hide." added the jock, "It's interesting how your names keeps popping up in all these unsolved murder cases."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Zaira sneered heatedly. But even she felt fearful that their secret might out.

"So our names appear in cases," Theo said confidently, "That's only makes us the local sleuths!"

Dana took this chance to stick up for the girls, "Why don't you just leave us alone and go away?"

She was immediately shoved roughly away, "Stay out of this kid!"

That was all Kylie needed to overcome her shyness. She put her hands on her hips and spoke coldly to the teen, "Don't you shove or talk to my sister that way!"

"What are you gonna do, blondie? Make me fly into the wall?"

Beth became aware of her lip starting to curl and her hands clenching into tight fists.

"And you have no idea how much I wanna do that to you right now," she said a smooth, dangerous tone of voice.

At the same moment Zaira, grabbed Beth's arm.

"Don't look around, but we're surrounded." She hissed

She was right. When Beth had begun showing signs of aggression, an entire fleet of teenagers all wearing black ninja-esque armor had had just arrived from their left.

"Stay cool or you won't get hurt." One of them said to her.

"Hands off!" Yui snapped as one of the teen ninjas grabbed her. She spread her hands once and a blinding yellow spark appeared, blinding her attacker temporarily.

"Great, I think I just blew our cover!" the bouncy haired girl cried after displaying her power.

"Aw... but that was just a little trick," Cree sneered as she came into view, "It's not like any of you guys can actually put one a good show!"

"You?" Kylie frowned curiously at her, "You're that girl who criticized my taste in reading!"

Cree glanced over at Kylie and folded her arms, "Oh look, it's a small world after all."

"Kylie, how do you know ninja girl over here?" Theo questioned.

"I bumped into her while coming out of a book store," the pale girl replied, "Then she clearly accused me as if I were spying on her or knew something I shouldn't." Then she looked up at Cree and demanded, "Now what's this all about? What do you want?"

"The seven of you are gonna help us out with your special powers."

Beth looked round her at all the unpleasant looking teenagers with malicious scowls and grins and put her hands on her hips defiantly.

"And if we refuse?" the redheaded tomboy asked coolly.

"You're gonna have to brawl, and we won't be happy."

* * *

Up in Kandrakar, trouble was also brewing.

One of the members of the congregation was watching the events with a twinge of distress for the Guardians.

It was a woman with long white hair and almond green eyes. She was Nuriya, overseer of the Ethereal aurameres, just as Luba with Kandrakar's guardians.

She was crouched to the floor, placing hands beseechingly on the edge of the scrying pool before them. Within it they could one of the teen ninjas explaining things to the girls, and from the look on the guardians' faces it didn't sound good.

"This cannot be, Oracle!" She cried "The girls are not ready! They've only had their powers for an entire year and they're still new to them."

"What you say is true," the Oracle said calmly, "But it must be. I cannot do anything about it. Even we cannot interfere with their free will." He then turned to her, a warm smile on his face.

"The girls are brave," he added, "And they have good souls, they'll know what they must do when the time is right."

* * *

The eight girls watched as the teen ninjas circled them like vultures. Beth felt as though she was watching an action-thriller movie that she didn't quite understand. It was all happening way too fast!

As the girls stared down their opponents in determination, the facts finally sank in.

There _was _something wrong with this realm after all. This place was crawling with people – teens and adults- that hated children and dedicate themselves to make their lives miserable!

That's why they were staring down an entire array of spiteful looking teenagers in armor that wanted the guardians on their side.

Who knew what other weird stuff they've got here, Beth thought. Supervillains? Unregistered creatures not even they know about?

All these unknowns filled Beth with trepidation…but they also gave her an exciting adrenaline rush!

If these creeps thought they could talk her and the girls into hurting innocent kids, they had another thing coming – and Beth couldn't wait to show them.

"Look there's no victim here, we're just evening the score." One of the teens said to them.

"But it's wrong and you know it!" Haruna said firmly.

"You're all just wasting your time." Zaira added in icy tones.

"Yeah," Theo said sarcastically with a supercilious smile. "As if I was just gonna ask Ma to rent a house here for the summer."

While obviously perceiving the reply as negative – the other teens didn't look completely put off.

"Tough," the teen boy shrugged, "We'll have to do this the hard way."

Dana started pulling up the sleeves of her shirt.

"I knew they were trouble right from the start!" Dana said indignantly with a glower. "I saw it in their auras!"

_Got to fight another fight - I gotta run another night _

Zaira raised her arms in front of her pallid face. Her hands were already emitting purple sparks.

"Get back!" she yelled.

Their powers might not be at their fullest without the Heart, but they can still put up a pretty good fight.

_I gotta get me back - I can't be beat and that's a fact_

Haruna swung her bag at those that tried to grab her.

_It's OK - I'll find a way  
You ain't gonna take me down no way_

Beth briefly took a step back and kneeled as if preparing for a run in the track field. Then in a flash, she charged at the crowd of teens. They kept coming, trying to hold her down as they swarmed in a group. But she easily broke free in one bright light.

_Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it  
Don't' push me - I'll fight it! _

_Never gonna give in - never gonna give it up, no_

_You can't take me, I'm free!_

Yui ducked and dodged as five teen ninjas came her way. Dana leapt to one side and kicked one down.

"Sophomore squad attack!" shouted a teenage girl.

Dozens more flew towards the fighting guardians -

_**ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAR!**_

And the entire neighborhood seemed to shake with the ferocity of the roar. From the direction of where the portal was located, all of the guardians' wild familiars came rushing into the midst of the battle.

"Sorry we're late girls!" Tony, Sara's brother cried as he came running. He then glanced around at all the chaos, "Looks like the party started without us."

"Good!" Haruna cried, "Then maybe you can give us a helping hand!"

But all too quickly their foes knew that their prey wouldn't go willingly without a fight.

So one of the teen girls whistled shrilly. At once a dark red van with yellow flames painted on the sides sped towards the sidewalk and skidded to halt, blocking Theo, Kylie, Yui and Sara from view.

"Get in!" Cree snapped at the girls from the window.

"No," Kylie said arrogantly at first, "I don't think so-Aagh!"

She, Theo, Yui and Sara were shoved inside by a few teens.

"Step on it!" One of the teen boys said brashly.

The can drove away down the street.

"You guys, they're taking the girls!" Tony yelled to the rest as he tried to keep one of the armored teenagers from strangling him.

But at Tony's words, Dana scrambled up and took off after as fast as she could with a few friends following suit.

From the front seat of the van, Cree glared and said to the driver, "Take this party upstairs! We'll get the rest of them later!"

A hatch on the top of the can opened revealing a pair of rockets which lit up.

At her friends' capture, Beth starts to get very agitated. That's when her self-control snaps and she uses a powerful telekinetic blast on the armored teenagers. They're thrown into the air and land on cars and hard on the ground. Ouch.

In a burst of athletic skill from years of training with her sisters, Dana had finally jumped onto the open back of the van as it was taking off. A very big risk she was taking too, because she can only fly in guardian form.

"Hey!" Dana cried, trying to hold on with her arms. "Help me!"

She pumped her feet, trying to climb in. It wouldn't be long before she loses her grip completely.

Inside the captured girls were struggling with their captors until they say the youngest of their group

Cree stares at Dana disgustedly for a second. Then, with an evil smile, she steps on her hand. Dana yelped in pain. She felt her other arm loosen even further. Dana strained to hold on with just one. But she had no chance as her fingers slipped.

The child can only scream helplessly as she plummeted towards the ground.

Kylie looks horrified as she saw her younger sister falling. Without a second thought, she shoves past the other teens and jumped. Yui soon plunges down after her.

Cree's eyes grew wide when the two girls jumped, for she thought that they'd would fall to certain death but as she quickly rushed to the back door of the van, she could see the girls land right on their feet - - thanks to Beth.

During the time span – however short it seemed to the human eye- that they'd jumped, Beth had thrust out her hands, causing the Ethereal heart to appear between them and shouted, "Heart – give us the strength!"

Seven tear drops separated from the crystal and hovered around it. Then as quick as lightning three of them flew up towards the three falling girls – one silver, one turquoise and one bright yellow. When they were close enough, each one went to it's respective guardian and wrapped around them to begin the magical metamorphosis.

The same went with those still in the van or fighting below.

Above two tear drops: One filled with blue swirls for Sara and the other a flickering orange for Theo.

To those on the ground, a violet and shimmery teardrop crackled with electricity connected with Zaira. The next one a glowing green with the scent of flowers and grass shot toward Haruna.

And Beth focused on her own magical transformation from girl to guardian.

Delicate wings emerged from her back and fluttered like a hummingbird's.

The pink beams from the hear replaced her clothes. In place of the ones she arrived with, she wore a turquoise undershirt, over it was fuchsia shirt with long, perfectly cut up sleeves revealing the underside of her forearms. The tied up belt was also turquoise like the pants she wore. And the strong, slender legs were wrapped in striped stockings and purple martial arts boots.

Gazing around, she saw Haruna and Zaira help Tony escape then fly up a few feet and towards her. From the opposite side, Kylie, Yui and Dana fly over, both grateful and confident. Next Beth glanced up in time to see Theo and Sara dash out and land beside them.

The eight girls stood for a moment, acknowledging each other in their transformed shape – their guardian form.

Beth and Theo exchanged dark looks and nodded once. The red-haired tomboy narrowed her large blue eyes at their opponents, "Now, _we're_ going to have to teach you a lesson- in proper behavior!"

They were ready to use their magic and to fight back. Together there was nothing they couldn't do!

**AN: And here's where the action begins! Note that I will be revisig this fic so it be a lot more entertaining and adventurous; in the meantime R & R!**


	8. Fight and flight

The need to fight out of both self defense and righteousness burned within the other six girls, whereas the innate fighting instincts of their race stirred within the two biological Pantheon sisters.

And they leapt into action.

Strangely enough, the human residents of the area didn't seem to pay any actual mind to the scene at all. What's more only a small group of young kids, hidden within the bushes facing the whole event, beared witness to all this.

_**If given a second, anyone can give up and run  
So just keep on walking  
There's something only you can do  
So that this blue planet doesn't lose it's light**_

"Shouldn't we help them?" The Asian girl in the green sweater questioned about the guardians.

"No," replied the bald boy with sunglasses. "We watch them and Dana, we still need to run a check on their background."

"They did stick up for the smaller girl," The African American girl with the red cap mused, "That ought to count for something."

She was watching intently as Kylie engaged in an unarmed fight with Cree; also if the cap girl didn't know any better, she'd say Cree might have it in for the blonde bookworm.

_**Seize the dreams you had!  
Protect your beloved friends!  
You can become stronger  
Unknown power dwells in your heart, when its fire is lit  
Any wish, it's true  
Will surely be granted...show me your brave heart**_

Beth took a pose as though preparing to run on a track field. Then she suddenly pushed the tip of her left foot off the ground and sped towards her opponent in a burst of pink energy, attacking with a barrage of punches and kicks.

Haruna simply knelt placed her hand to the ground. At once, a gentle green pulse form around it and suddenly the hedges and bushes came to life!

_**Not every day is sunny, so sometimes  
Even though a cold rain is falling, just open your umbrella  
There's no map of how to live, that's why we're free  
You can go anywhere  
Run faster than the wind!  
Aim farther than the skies!  
You can meet a new you  
Unknown courage sleeps in your heart, and when you realize  
The downpour in your heart  
Will surely stop...show me your brave heart**_

Theo sucker punched one down to the ground then rapidly turned with his fists covered in flames - fire that didn't even burn the skin of her hands.

"Still think we're messing around?" she snapped.

One of her opponents turned and fled.

_**Seize the bright tomorrow!  
Protect the ones you love!  
You can become stronger  
Break that weak self!  
Destroy the walls blocking you!  
The warm beat of your heart will be your weapon  
Believe in your heart**_

With enough force and determination, the eight guardians an their friends beat them back. Now they had to leave before something else happens.

* * *

After they were a good distance away from the portal, they stopped to catch their breath.

"Whew! What a work out!" comments Yui.

"Yeah, what was that all about anyway?" Questioned Beth glaring back behind her in the direction they'd ran from.

"What'd they want?"

"For you all to use your powers to their advantage!" Dana blurts out.

"I'm calling the cops."

"Oh sure," Zaira rolled her eyes, "I can already Picture the scene: Yeah, operator get me the police there's a gang of teen ninjas out to get us!"

Yui lowered her cell phone, "Point taken, no one will believe that."

"We can't just stand around doing nothing." Sara G gasped.

"We won't," Beth said grimly, "When we come back we're gonna stand our ground and demand some answers, something tells me our interaction in this world isn't over yet."

It wasn't, there would come a time when Beth would meet one of Dana's new friends and eventually it would lead to one journey that would test their courage, selflessness and sense of altruism.

**AN: And that's the end of this special, however rushed it may be. You want to know what happens next read E-witch's fic: Nigel and Beth. **


End file.
